


Weekend Plans

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [20]
Category: Hollows - Kim Harrison
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need some down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

Ivy sank back with a soft hum, near melted into Kist's hands. "You do that so well," she sighed softly. 

Kist chuckled softly as he continued to work out all of the kinks along Ivy's shoulders and neck. For all the stress she was dealing with at work, there were a lot of them to be worked out. "All for you, love," he murmured softly. Everything in the apartment had been softened so it'd add to the relaxing feel of what he was doing. There was candle light instead of the harsh bulbs, everything had been cleaned, and there was the softest sound of Takata playing from the stereo. "I just wish you didn't have to work today."

Ivy gave a soft sound when he found a particularly tight knot and started to work it out. "It's not Christmas anymore, Kist. And being so close, it's not like I can ask for the day off. We're playing catch up at the office because so many people take Christmas off."

He sighed softly as he worked out the knot, careful as he could be though there's a strength that's needed to work knots out of muscles. Especially on a vampire. "Still, it'd be nice."

Her lips quirked just a little, she knew he wanted to spend the day doing something nice. Even if it was just hit the bike together and ride until they ended up somewhere new for the day. "Well, I have this weekend off," she murmured softly as her body seemed to melt under his hands just a little more. 

He smiled and kissed her throat, loving how she shivered under that small touch. "Then we'll spend the whole weekend celebrating."

She chuckles softly as she turns in his arms enough to kiss him deeply. "Starting tonight."


End file.
